Naruto AeosShadows of Konoha
by XAnimeXloverXDemonXAngelX
Summary: An alternate story leaving off after episode 220 of Naruto Part One, only Jiraiya decided to train Naruto in Konoha. All other elements are basically the same if not similar. Parings- NarutoXHinata GaaraXOC


Naruto-aeos: Shadows of konoha

Naruto-aeos: Shadows of Konoha

Written by: Trevor Wittman

An alternate story leaving off after episode 220 of Naruto Part One, only Jiraiya decided to train Naruto in Konoha.

All other elements are basically the same if not similar.

**DISCLAIMER**

**I DO NOT OWN RIGHTS OVER NARUTO© OR NARUTO SHIPUUDEN© OR ANYTHING OF THE KIND. THIS IS MY OWN FANFICTION!!**

**Chapter One**

Naruto breathed heavily, the training session had ended nearly an hour ago but he was still exhausted.

Jiraiya had been extremely reluctant to train Naruto in the village, so he had been assuming that he was making him train even harder because of it.

He looked out the window of his decently sized apartment, it was going to be evening soon enough, his stomach started to grumble louder than his own thoughts.

He slipped on his black T-shirt, and green pants covered with at least half a dozen pockets.

There was no need to go that far; the vendor stand downstairs had the microwavable ramen.

As he sit crossed legged on his mattress, slurping away at his ramen. He began to wonder what exactly Jiraiya had planned for him anyway.

He had told him he had business to attend for the next several days. Naruto liked the sound of that; however he did think it was typical of that old pervert to make such a huge deal about his training and then go off so much.

This was the third time Jiraiya had done that, but Naruto shrugged, he was glad to have the time off anyway.

(As a note I'm going to refer to the Command Building place as KCC, Konoha Command Center)

Naruto perkily strolled down the streets, it was barely past dawn, a bit cool a slight breeze and thin layer of mist.

He looks up at the over looming KCC, he figured he had nothing better to do but bug Tsunadae.

As he approached it, he saw a figure further ahead, he couldn't make it out. He thought it might be Tsunadae at first but then realized the figure was too short and appeared male.

_Be cautious, Levian…_

Naruto walked closer toward the figure.

_Of course, wouldn't want to upset him, would we?_

Naruto could almost make it out.

_The other voice chuckled, unheard by Naruto._

Naruto finally saw it to be Neji; he waved a greeting, not quite sure if he noticed though.

"Hey, what are you doing here so early?", Naruto asked, glancing at the building, as the mist seemed to thicken.

Neji turned around, and glanced at him, "Lady Tsunadae, has summoned us, you weren't informed?", Neji, inquired.

"No, really?", he questioned, trusting Neji enough yet still somewhat curious.

_Damn, it's breaking…_

_Two others got thrown in with him, must have slipped Thoan's notice…_

_The Illusion won't hold, might as well let go…_

_Yeah…_

**Chapter Two**

Naruto awoke, to being into a dungeon-like setting, inside a cell that seemed to glow with concealing chakra.

In front of him were two familiar faces, that of Rock Lee and Hinata.

Lee was holding his shoulder, "You okay?" , asked Lee, sitting crossed legged.

Naruto nodded, asking, "Can somebody fill me in here?", shocked at his new surroundings.

Lee sighed, saying calmly, "Well, we would but…", to which Hinata finished for him, "We really don't have any, her teeth start to chatter from to newly sensed cold… any idea our selves…".

Naruto sighed, folding his legs together and glaring at the Chakra wall. He turned his eyes between the two, Lee looked like and he was struggling to meditate. Hinata looked down at the ground, well mostly, her gaze drifted toward Naruto on occasion.

Like him, her outfit was different than before. She wore a purple tunic and long sleeves striped black and purple. Her usual blue shinobi sandals were black as well.

(As a side note I'll be changing everyone's outfit a bit; also I'd like to say I like Gaara's old outfit better than the new one.)

_Come on! Let me screw with their heads!_

_We can't risk it! Stop Asking!_

_Aw, can't I have a little fun?_

_STOP!!_

_Come on, it'll make it easier!_

_He won't listen to reason, just let him…_

_Urgh, fine little bastard…_

_Oh, yeas!_

_… hmm… I wonder…_

_What?_

_Nothing, just thought I saw something…_

Hinata glanced at Naruto once more, who was feeling around the chakra wall. Suddenly she heard a calm voice in her head; '_Hello, how are you?_'.

She looked around the room rapidly nobody else was there, she calmed down and asked (in thought); '_W-who is this?_'.

She almost eagerly waited for a reply; '_Oh, how rude of me… My name is Levian, and you are? No wait I know, you are Hinata Hyuuga; eldest daughter of Hiashi (Who on my personal note looks like Elrond of Rivendell)_'.

She nearly gasped, this person knew her, she replied; '_H-how did you know?_'.

'_My jutsu, allows me to see into people's minds; well some people anyway… I'm not sure what makes it work on some people and not others…_', he answered, sounding relaxed.

'_Do you know what's happened to us?_', Hinata asked eagerly, this voice sounded familiar.

'_Well, yes. You've captured by Sound Village rebels, but let's forget that for a moment…_'.

'_What do you mean?_', she asked, if he didn't contact her for this then what?

'_I have seen your heart, I understand it all… Hinata resists gaping at that I want to help you… with your… how to say… desire…_', Levian responded, then continued, '_As for getting out, place your left hand at the back wall, and focus chakra in your pinky, middle and thumb the wall will disappear, trust me!_'.

Hinata wondered weather Levian could be trusted, but she saw no reason not to. Glancing at Naruto once more, she thought maybe Levian could help…

She placed her left hand against the back wall, and did as Levian instructed. After one moment, the wall disappeared, Lee and Naruto glanced over at her, "It's gone!" Lee stated.

"How did you do that?" Naruto asked, jumping up excitedly. Hinata's heart rushed, _Go on, just don't mention me…_

"I-I just t-tried building chakra and it was g-gone…", she explained, trying to hide the blush in her face.

They all looked out of the newly formed doorway, it was a cavern that extended into the darkness, without hesitation they walked into it.

'_Thank you, but… why do you want to help me?_', Hinata asked the mysterious voice.

'_Because, you deserve it! And I always like to help…_', he replied.

As they continued to walk, they found it difficult to navigate in the dark. Hinata started using the Byakugan, it was a bit easier. As she told them which way to go, Levian remained quiet.

Suddenly Lee tripped over a large rock, and kunai flew from ahead, they all were dodged and the floor opened up. _Relax, reach to the right there's a ledge about 20 meters down…_

She did as she was instructed, and grabbed Naruto, blushing like crazy. "Woah, thanks Hinata…" he said gasping as he looked down.

Lee called down, "Coming!", as he jumped down onto the ledge. They looked into the next tunnel, a strange figure stood waiting.

"_Very good… None of the others have escaped yet… So now you'll have to get past me…_" said the mysterious figure, challenging them.

To Be Continued

Tell me what you think I'll working on this more and more! Oh and since this is the first chapter it's the shortest the others will be WAY longer!


End file.
